


[Podfic] The Sword and the Faith

by regonym



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/50605">The Sword and the Faith</a>' by novembersmith.</p><p>A group of insurgents kidnap Arthur’s pet sorcerer; Arthur takes this very poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sword and the Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here. ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/436445.html)
> 
> **Author's warnings:** implications of torture and general slaughter, nothing on-screen, though

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin%20-%20The%20Sword%20and%20the%20Faith%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3).) 

## Duration

5 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin%20-%20The%20Sword%20and%20the%20Faith%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3) | **Size:** 2 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Merlin%20-%20The%20Sword%20and%20the%20Faith%20by%20Novembersmith.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
